Renee calls the Cullens
by twilighterke
Summary: “hello sweetie” I said, “is your mommy home? I want to ask her something”. I heard the girl yelling “mommy, a nice wady is on the pwone!”. Then I heard another voice: “Bella Cullen speaking”, I gasped: “Bella?”
1. the Call

**This story takes place 3 years after Breaking Dawn – Renesmee is growing at normal rate, she 2,5 years old but she is smarter than a normal toddler. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it has been a while since I've written in English.**

**I do not own everything you'll recognize as Stephenie Meyers, she owns everything … but Edward owns me …**

**Please rate and review!**

**Part 1**

RENEE

I woke up with the sunshine peeking through the curtains and I smiled, another bright Jacksonville day. I jumped out of bed and smiled again, I love the sun so much! After I took a shower I checked my mail when I saw Bella had send me something. I sighed when I read her mail, I really missed her ...

_hi Mom!_

_We're all doing well over here. Sorry we didn't visit you, we're just so busy all the time ... what can I say, married life is the best!_

_I'm glad to hear Phil's baseball career is going so well, please congratulate him for me._

_It's still raining most of the time over here, but Edward and I are planning to visit Isle Esme again soon._

_I'll write you again soon,_

_Love,_

_Bella X_

"that's it!" I exclaimed after reading the mail, "why is she always avoiding my questions? Why is she always so vague?" I really hate that I hear so little from her. I decided to call her on her cell phone, but when I called her number I only got an out of service message. I got really frustrated then, did she change her number? Why didn't she tell me? The thought of my own daughter forgetting me saddened me deeply.

I went to the kitchen and made myself breakfast. I was eating when it dawned on me, I could call the Cullen house! I dialled their number and waited ... after a few rings the phone was picked up and I heard a little girls voice: "hewwo wenesmee Cuwwen, who am I speaking pweese?" I smiled, Bella had lots of difficulties pronouncing l and r (_I didn't know Carlisle and Esme had a little girl of their own now_, I saddened at that thought, another thing Bella 'forgot to mention'). "hello sweetie" I said, "is your mommy home? I want to ask her something". I heard the girl yelling "mommy, a nice wady is on the pwone!". Then I heard another voice: "Bella Cullen speaking", I gasped: "Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place 3 years after Breaking Dawn – Renesmee is growing at normal rate, she's 2,5 years old but she is smarter than a normal toddler. **

**Jacob didn't imprint on Nessie (Dunno what got in Stephenie Meyers head when she made that up), the wolves are "friends" with the Cullens since eclipse. The Volturi never came, because Nessie was still a small baby when Irina visited and they could explain everything**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it has been a while since I've written in English.**

**I do not own everything you'll recognize as Stephenie Meyers, she owns everything … but Edward owns me …**

**Please rate and review!**

**Part 2**

BELLA

It has been 3 years since I last heard her voice, but I immediately recognised it as my mother's. "mom?" I gasped. But all I heard on the other side was a loud thud. "Mom? Are you still there? I can explain! Mom?" but the silence remained. I tried to call her back but there was no answer.

After a few moments the phone rang again and I picked it up and practically yelled "mom?" into the phone, but it was Alice who answered. She excused her immediately for not seeing my mother's decision to call, she also said Renee fainted, but she's all right now. "it's ok" I replied "I'm not expecting that you see everything Alice". The moment I said Alice's name, I realised my mistake. Renesmee, who had been colouring after Renee's call, was now jumping up and down very fast yelling "auntie Awice, auntie awice, auntie awice, I want to tawk to Auntie awice!!!" I sighed, "I'll let her talk to you first, there's no way she'll wait now" and gave the phone to Renesmee.

I was listening to Renesmee on the phone, she was telling Alice she really missed her and Jasper. But she also told she wanted them to bring her a present when they came back from their journey. I smiled when Renesmee gave me the phone, I really missed Alice too. We chatted for a while and I learned that they were heading to Paris in a few days...

After the phone call, I started to make Renesmee's lunch and I started worrying about Renee again. I was setting the table when Edward walked in. I immediately threw myself into his arms and started dry sobbing.

Edward's arms soothed me immediately, I even stopped worrying for a moment and started thinking what to do. I really wanted Renee to get to know my daughter, but I fear Renee's reaction so much. I decided to e – mail her later, so I could explain.

I got pulled out of my train of thoughts when I heard Renesmee yelling "mommy mommy, pee pee, pee pee" she was jumping from one leg to another. When I hurried her to the potty it was already too late, even for vampire speed. Renesmee's clothes were all wet and she started crying. "did you forget to go to the potty in time sweety?" I asked while comforting her. She nodded and snivelled every once in a while, but when I took her to her room and dressed her in a new outfit she had already forgotten and was her radiant self again.

I took Renesmee to the table, placed her in her chair and served her lunch. She started pouting when she saw the broccoli on her plate, "I no want no bwocowy" and pushed away her plate. She sulked even more when I told her she had to eat everything. Eventually she finished her plate and I could take her upstairs for her nap. I went to my computer and started to write my e – mail to Renee...

EDWARD

When I came home, Bella was cooking, it smelled as horrible as ever. The look in my beautiful wife's eyes startled me, I knew there was something wrong. I immediately started searching for my daughters thoughts when Bella started sobbing in my arms. When I heard Nessie colouring in the living room I calmed down. When Bella told me what happened, I started worrying again, now we have to decide what to do.

When Bella took Nessie to the potty I decided to call Carlisle at their current home in New Orleans and asked him for advice (**AN: Carlisle and Esme can't be living in Forks anymore, because off the fact that they don't age. Bella and Edward still live in Forks and are pretending to be 21 now (I know 21 year olds who look like 17 year olds, so it's possible :p))**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story takes place 3 years after Breaking Dawn – Renesmee is growing at normal rate, she's 2,5 years old but she is smarter than a normal toddler. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it has been a while since I've written in English.**

**I do not own everything you'll recognize as Stephenie Meyers, she owns everything … but Edward owns me …**

**Please rate and review!**

**Part 3**

RENEE

I called Phil after I fainted and asked him what to do. He told me it was better to confront Bella, the only way she can't avoid me is to go to Forks and visit her. I immediately booked my ticket for this weekend, Phil is playing this weekend so I'm going alone. After I booked my tickets I opened my e – mail account to write Bella that I'm visiting her, and I'm not taking no for an answer. While I was writing, a new message came in and I quickly read it ...

_Mom,_

_I'm so sorry, so very sorry. Can you please forgive me when I say I have my reasons for not telling you? I can't deny it any longer, you have a granddaughter. Her name is Renesmee and she's 2 and a half years old. She was born on the 9__th__ of may 2007 (__**AN: if I remember correctly from the book, the wedding was in 2006, so Renesmee is born in 2007 :p)**__. Her name is very special, it's a combination of Renee and Esmee (you pronounce it as ruh-nez-may)._

_After the honeymoon, we discovered we were pregnant of Renesmee. We were very happy, because we thought Edward couldn't have children. We soon learned that the pregnancy was going to be risky and I had to stay in bed for 9 months. We were so afraid that we would lose our little miracle so we decided to not tell a lot of people of the pregnancy. Charlie discovered it though, when he came to visit us. I was so afraid you would judge us, so even after she was born I was afraid you would tell me I made a big mistake. And now we're 2 and a half years later ..._

_Renesmee really is a wonderful child. She is so sweet and beautiful! She has Edward's hair colour and my curls. She also has my eyes, but she's Edward's spitting image for the rest._ (see picture – **link on profile – I think Nessie looks something like this).**

_She's a bit smaller then a normal toddler because we had trouble finding the right diet for her when she was born. But now everything is ok. It took her a while before she started speaking, but now all she does is talking. I'm afraid she has inherited my troubles with the right pronunciation of r and l, thank god she didn't inherit my clumsiness! She really has a mind of her own (it's true what people say about 'the terrible twos'), but it's starting to get better._

_I would like you and Phil to meet her, she has been living without a grandmother far too long. Pick a date and let me know when you are coming._

_I love you,_

_Bella X_

I smiled, I really had a granddaughter now, how could Bella think I would call such a sweet girl a mistake. I quickly replied I was coming this weekend to meet her. I was really excited to meet her. I called Phil with the news, he was also very happy for me. I printed Renesmee's picture and put it in a frame on my desk. Then I headed to the mall, I was going to buy the first present for my granddaughter!


	4. Chapter 4

**This story takes place 3 years after Breaking Dawn – Renesmee is growing at normal rate, she's 2,5 years old but she is smarter than a normal toddler. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it has been a while since I've written in English.**

**I do not own everything you'll recognize as Stephenie Meyers, she owns everything … but Edward owns me …**

**Please rate and review!**

**Part 4**

BELLA

It took me a while to write my e-mail, but I was satisfied with the result. I was still lying, but I had to lie to protect my mother from the Volturi. I quickly send it to Renee, before I changed my mind. Almost immediately I saw I had a new message. First I started panicking because she wants to visit us this weekend, that's like in 2 days! I started hyperventilating (if that's something a vampire can do), luckily Edward comforted me and I relaxed a little. The comforting soon turned into into a make – out session and before I knew it we were laying in our bed and had mind-blowing sex (I love that part of being a vampire).

After the sex we cuddled and started kissing again. We abruptly stopped kissing when we heard the door open and we heard a little voice _"mommy, daddy! Are you sweeping?"_ she really was confused. I smiled and answered, _"no sweetie, we're just resting". _Me and Edward were laughing when it dawned on me_ "sweetie, who let you out of your crib?"_ I asked. _"I let me out"_ she answered, and then put her hand on my cheek to show me ...

EDWARD

I started stressing when I saw in Nessie's mind how she had climbed out of the bed. That crib is so high! What if she had fallen?

Bella sensed something was bothering me and took my hand. _"do you know what this means daddy?" _she asked me_, "this means our little Renesmee is ready for her own big girl bed!"_ she smiled at me and I felt the stress going away. Nessie's thoughts were going haywire and the only thing I saw was lots en lots of pink bedding, on her face was a big smile and she started showing Bella the pink bedding.

We all got dressed and went to a furniture shop in Seattle. There we bought the coolest princess bed ever (**link on profile**). When we decided to buy it we immediately got a call from Alice that she already had ordered a matching desk and closet. Guess she was glad to see we do have some taste.

Nessie was very happy with her new bed and started playing in it as soon as we got home (it took me 10 minutes to build it in vampire speed). After dinner we tucked her in and went downstairs to watch a movie ...

BELLA

I had mixed feelings about Renesmee and her new bed. I was proud of my baby growing up, but I was also afraid she was growing up too fast while we're stuck in our 17 and 19 year old state. I fear for the day she can't call us her parents in public anymore, and I really don't want to think about the day when she'll be physically older. We've been searching other half – vampires like our daughter, but that search has been without result. It really scares me that I don't know what Renesmee will grow into.

I lifted my shield so that Edward could read my thoughts and he told me he had the same worries. He assured me that Carlisle was still doing his research and that we will have answers to our questions one day. We cuddled in the sofa and started watching a movie.

After an hour we still heard talking upstairs and Edward went to check on Renesmee. She told him she wanted her crib back. Edward reassured her and stayed with her until she slept. **(see link on profile)** I was absolutely adored with the way he handled it, he really is a great father.

When Renesmee was fast asleep, we went to our bedroom where we made love until morning ...


End file.
